Conventionally, machines may be remotely controlled using a control system. Such conventional control system may include a remote control console that communicates with a controller module on-board a machine. The controller module on-board the machine is conventionally hard-coded at the supplier's factory to contain a unique identifier (ID) code. This ID code allows only a remote control console that has knowledge of the same ID code to communicate with the on-board controller module, for example, to remotely control the machine. Once the ID codes at the remote control console and the on-board controller module are paired, other remote control-controller module pairs in the same area are ignored by the pair that has matched ID codes. However, in conventional machine control systems, if one of these two devices fail (e.g., the remote control console), both devices have to be replaced to maintain pairing, since the IDs are not programmable by the end-user for each device. Unfortunately, this requires the end-user to spend money replacing a device which was not defective to begin with to make sure that the new devices are also paired through their respective hard-coded ID codes.
Further, other solutions use user-replaceable chips, containing the ID code, which reside inside the on-board controller module. This requires the end-user to open up the on-board controller module to replace the ID chips. However, having the end-user open the device is problematic. For example, such an act of opening may introduce additional defects. Furthermore, opening the on-board controller module may void warranties. Having hard-coded IDs prevents the end-user from installing on-board transceivers on multiple machines and choosing which machine to control via one remote control console. In some conventional systems, for example, as discussed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0296552, a single radio frequency identity tag associated with an appliance is placed upon/within the appliance. However, when placed on the appliance (e.g., as a sticker), the tag is prone to peeling off or getting lost. If this tag is lost or is damaged, a remote control cannot gain knowledge about the appliance, let alone have the ability to control the appliance. Therefore, conventional serviceability strategies for machine control systems are expensive and inflexible.